Sweet time
by SarahSerendipidy-OliviaMaestro
Summary: Kris get's a visit from three mysterious men after an incident at her home. Rated for Dean/Cas.


_Lake Monticello, Virginia_

It was a beautiful house. Large, dusty white, with two stores and a black shining roof. The windows seemed slightly dull, like they haven't been washed for a very long time. The cold sun shone high above, reflecting it's light of the hood of a black '67 Impala. The car seemed so out of place in this deserted and quiet place. Three men stood on the porch, the tallest of the them knocking on the door.

Kristina Eaton rushed down the stairs and through the hall. She'd heard the car's rumbling motor and at first she was too shocked to go downstairs. When she heard the knocking though, her manners kicked in and she went down to open the front door. The three men were certainly not from the town; dressed in suits, one of them wearing a trench coat, the two others simply dress coats. Kristina stayed indoors and did not invite them in. She looked at them sceptically, and slightly scared until she said

"Who are you?" with a mixture of curiosity, annoyance and confusion in her voice.

The handsome one (they were all very handsome, but _damn _this man looked like a model), with short hair and a cut jaw, cleared his throat and looked directly at her.

"Hello miss, my name's James Young, we're with the Keystone insurance company. These are my affiliates, Louden Swain and Graham Lear. You must be..." he pats inside his jacket obviously looking for something.

"Miss Eaton?" the taller man, Mr Swian, asks. Kristina simply nods. "Don't worry, we're just hear for a general check-up and we heard you had an accident? Do you mind just running us through the incident?"

Kristina stands there, still slightly dumbfounded as to why these mysterious men appeared here. Young clears his throat and looks expectantly at her. She suddenly wakes up from her faze and steps aside for them. The three men walks casiously inside the large white house, observing everything.

"Miss Eaton, if you wouldn't mind, I'll just take a quick walk around the house, meanwhile could you please explain your situation with my partners?" asked Swain. His eyes were kind and warm and Kristina felt a safe air around him. "

"Sure," she agreed. Lear and Young followed Kristina into the living room to sit, while Swain walked across the room and through the other door again. She could her him going up the stairs shortly afterwards. The dark haired man, Mr Lear, had kept an eye on Kristina every since she opened the front door. She had a wierd feeling his clear blue eyes had even watched her through the windows before they walked up the porch. She settled down in her living chair, facing the sofa where the two other men sat, the sharp light shining through the windows behind them.

"Mr Young, what is it you want?" she asked, getting slightly nervous now. Who on earth were these men? Where did they come from?

"James, please," he said, with a easy smile. Lear shifted a bit besides him, and moved closer to the other man. James opened and folded his hands, making a small gesture. "We just want to help you. We just need an update on what happened and the damage of the situation and we'll be on our way again, easy peasy. So just tell us what happened, exactly. Anything weird, unusual, flickering lights, cold spots, break-in, anything."

Kristina took a shaking breath and her eyes flickered between the two men. "Weird, you say?" James nodded, and Lear simply stared at her. "I..." she continued. "I don't even know how to begin. And how on earth did you hear about this?" she asked sharply.

"The news spreads quickly," Lear said, in a deep and gravel voice that Kristina did _not_ expect from him.

"Please, just tell us what happened, Kristina. Any detail, any small thing..."

Kristina shook her head again.

"No, you don't understand, it's not just a _small thing_... The house... It just..." She took a breath again and leaned her head forward on her hands. James stood up and went next to her, placing his hand on the arm lean of her chair. She could feel his warm presence and it did calm her down a bit.

"It's okay Kristina, you're safe, it's okay," he said soothingly.

"The house was alive," she whispered. "It attacked me and I don't understand because houses _don't do that_ and the lamp were flying and the lights weren't just _flickering_ they exploded and all the doors were smashing and oh god I'm insane aren't I? I'm going to the asylum, I'm imagining the _house_ attacking me-" her voice rose more and more until she was shaking, heaving for her breath again. "You don't believe me, do you?" she asked after a while.

"Kristina don't worry, we'll help you. Now, just run me through the damages..."

They continued the conversation, James just writing down simple notes about the extent of the damage. Meanwhile Swain returned and needed to fill James in on what he found, and Lear took over the questioning. James and Swain talked in hushed voices and would in times turn to look at her. Kristina was not reassured about that. They came back after a few minutes, with a concerned look.

"I'm afraid you have a rat problem, miss," said Swain.

"A _rat_ problem?" asked Kristina, in a voice that may or may not have turned slightly shrill. He placed a reassuring hand on hear shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Miss, we assure you, it's not a big deal, we'll work out something... In the meantime we suggest you'd move out for a few days while the problem is solved. Do you have any family you can stay with, friends maybe?"

Kristina was just about to argue again, but seeing the looks on their faces she simply decided to agree with what they wanted.

"Yeah, my sister lived down just a few blocks. I think I can persuade her to house me for a few days."

"Good," said James, gruffly. "I think that's for the best. The pest control will be here the first thing tomorrow, hopefully, if all goes well," he continued, with a small quirk at his lips, like he thought of something funny.

They left as quickly as they'd arrived. Kristina did not follow them out to the door, she simply stayed in the sofa. As mysterious these men where, she was also thankful that that were so willing to help her. Even though, whatever had happened, was _definitely_ not rats.

She'd gone directly to her sister, Jessica, afterwards. Even though she had all necessarily supplies, Kristina insisted on going back to her house and picking up a few things.

She did not notice the black muscle car on the way. It was hidden beneath the darkness which followed the night. The moon still shone brightly, illuminating the big white house. It was a house too big for just one person, but Kristina loved it. Until now.

She locked up the door quietly, walking straight through the hall and in to her kitchen to collect a few supplies. She did realize that if they house did... that... again, she would most certainly get so fast out of the house there might be burn marks on the floor. But Kristina had pulled herself together, because she needed to face her fears, right? And she didn't want to burden Jess by eating her out of the house, and there was loads of food in her fridge anyw-

Bump. Scratch. The sound of shuffling feet. Bump again.

Kristina didn't even notice she was holding the frying pan by now, it was like it'd just appeared in her hands. She stood quietly, comtemplating about just running or giving in to her curiosity and just take a quick look to whatever the hell that was making the sounds. She didn't see it the last time - now she was slightly more prepared.

Sneaking out of the kitchen with the frying pan held high, she walked down the hall. The sounds grew higher, more clear. They sounded distinctively like... moans. Kristina held her back against the wall, willing herself to take a deep breath and look around the corner. Whatever she'd tried to make herself ready for, it was most certainly not _this_.

"Nnngh, Cas...! Yes, right there, chri_ssst_, yes..."

"Dean," the other man breathed in reply, snuggling his head down the taller man's neck, breathing heavily. They were both breathing heavily, moaning and grunting, rubbing friction of each other in slow steady movements.

Kristina couldn't see them, only their silhouettes in the shadows, but she could hear them as clear as bells. Her mouth was hanging open and she simply didn't know how to react.

One of the men, Cas supposedly, was trapping Dean between his arms and the wall, keeping him in place as they started kiss sloppily. The sounds of wet plops and moaning filled the hall, along with Cas scratching his fingers down the wall behind the other man.

They were suddenly interrupted by a frying pan sitting the floor loudly and a woman gasping loudly.

The two men were separated so quickly, you could almost _feel_ the gush of wind. Cas against the other wall, now completely across from Dean, who was still breathing heavily.

Kristina turned on the lights in the hall and she even more confused than before.

"You!" she gasped loudly, grasping her hand over mouth in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" James Young, the insurance agent, asked her, his skin glistening with sweat and saliva, his breath heavy. He did not look embarrassed as much as annoyed.

"I - I," she stammered before she picked up the pan and yelled "What the FUCK are you doing in my house?"

"We were keeping your home safe fr-" the dark haired man said. She was beginning to doubt whether his name actually was Lear.

"By making out _in my hall?_"

Dean, or James or whatever his name was held up his hands. "Look, we can explain."

"You're not explaining _anything_, you're gonna get the fuck outta my house! Right now! I'm calling the police, I mean it!" she yelled, swinging the pan threateningly.

They didn't even have time to at least try to look decent. Cas' tie was all loosened up, his hair tousled and shirt ravaged. Dean was wearing a simple jacket and T-shirt, his pants undone. She scoffed after them, yelled at them and slammed the door shut as soon as they were outside.

They walked quietly off the porch, but Kristina could still hear their conversation, just barely:

"Jeez... Man, you think we got the poltergeist?"

"Let us assume that we did Dean and let the case be."

"... Should we stakeout just to be sure."

"Yes."

"I when i say stakeout I just mean -"

"I know Dean."

She decided not to think about anything of what they just said, and just go to bed.

Her sleep was interrupted in the middle of the night again when a HOOOONK filled the entire neighborhood, followed by a loud laugh and "Sonofabitch!"

Fin.

* * *

**Writers note: for my lovely jess, as a birthday gift 3**


End file.
